1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a method and apparatus to decorate articles. In particular, the embodiment relates to a method and apparatus to decorate guitars, such as traditional stringed musical instruments and guitar video game controllers, or parts thereof.
2. Background Information
The ability to apply decorations to guitars may offer a number of potential advantages. One advantage is that the decorations may enhance the appeal and level of personalization of the guitar. A musician or collector may select a guitar with a logo, design, or color photograph that suits her individual preferences. The decoration may thereby increase interest in the guitar and stimulate purchases and playing of guitars.